the talk
by laperkin
Summary: What happens when Max finds out that B&B are dating? read and find out! No spoilers just for fun. One-shot!


Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones or the characters because if I did I would have a lot more shirtless Booth!!

**Dedication: **To Carole who is awesome and helped me with the idea of the story- I hope you like it!!

**Summary**: Brennan and Booth are together and Max finds out. How will he react?

**The talk**

"Booth." Seeley Booth answered his phone while looking through a file not bothering to check the caller ID.

"We need to talk." Was the reply Booth heard causing him to snap his head up and gave the listener all his attention.

"Max?" He asked just to make sure that was who was on the phone.

"Meet me at the diner; we have some things to discuss." Max replied.

"What kind of things?" Booth asked starting to worry; Bones was ok, since he had just seen her at the lab.

"Meet me at the diner at one." Max repeated and hung up.

'_Shit'_ was Booth's first thought, _'What the hell do we have to discuss?'_ He asked himself then realized the answer _'Bones of course' _

He and his partner of three years finally came to their senses and had started to date. In fact it was their one-month anniversary in a week. Luckily for them they had kept their personal issues- not that they had any out of the work place. So now Booth was wondering what had happened to make Max call him in the middle of a work day to talk.

Deciding that telling Brennan would mean that someone would end up hurt he chose not to tell her about his lunch meeting with her dad in two hours.

Tick tock tick tock tick tock

At exactly 12:50 Booth entered the diner and immediately saw Max, he was sitting where he and Bones usually sat. Straightening his tie and jacket he walked over to the older man trying not to look nervous as he sat across from him.

"You're early. Good." Max said as he took a drink of his soda. There was also an empty plate in front of him.

"What do we have to discuss that's so important?" Booth asked getting straight to the point.

"My daughter." Max replied.

"Is she ok? I just saw her this morning and" Booth asked getting ready to jump from the table and head to his girlfriend.

"Relax, Temperance is fine." Max assured the FBI agent, his voice filled with amusement at the agent's protectiveness.

"Then what do we have to discuss about her?" Booth said his voice filled with relief as he visibly relaxed into the seat.

"You need to know that if you hurt her I'll kick your ass." Max informed the FBI agent as if he was talking about the weather, "And that would be a shame since I've grown to like you a little." Max added

To Max's surprise Booth chuckled at that, "I don't think that's going to happen." Booth told the older man.

A waitress came over and asked Booth want he wanted putting the conversation on hold for a minute, unfortunately for Booth there wasn't anymore pie. Someone had ate all the pie they had made.

"I have before kicked your ass before." Max said continuing the conversation, "When you arrested me."

"You didn't win, I did." Booth retorted remembering that fight.

"I let you think you won so I wouldn't hurt your ego." Max informed Booth, "If you recall you were on the ground in pain right next to me."

"Yeah I remember that, luckily I can still have kids' thanks." Booth said turning a little red, "You know I could've used my gun but I didn't." He tried to defend himself.

"Yeah because that would've been a nice conversation with Temperance- 'So I shot your dad tonight'" Max chuckled at the thought of how that conversation would go. "Plus I didn't have gun so it wouldn't have been fair. Speaking of where do I go to get one?"

"What is it with you and Bones wanting guns?" Booth asked.

"They're fun." Max shrugged.

"Look I don't need you to tell me you'll _try to_ kick my ass if I hurt Bones." Booth told Max changing the subject away from deadly weapons, "She'd put me in the hospital before you could try." Booth explained not at all embarrassed and causing Max to laugh out loud.

"That's my daughter." Max said his voice full of pride, "She can kick ass."

"Yeah she can." Booth said with a small laugh.

After the laughing died down a bit Max asked Booth, "You'll take good care of her?"

"Of course, I love her." Booth said without hesitation looking Max in the eye and not breaking that contact.

"Good. I need to go. I'm watching the girls while Amy and Russ go out." Max said getting up.

"Tell him I said hi." Booth said.

"Of course. Tell Tempe I love her and I'll call her soon." Max said as he left the diner.

Booth was about to get up and leave when the waitress stopped by and handed him the check. Figuring it was only a couple dollars for a drink Booth took out his wallet then looked at the check at his eyes bugged out when he saw the price.

The waitress who gave him the check laughed at his expression and said, "I didn't know an old man could eat that much pie."

"Neither did I." Booth said as his phone beeped letting him know he had received a text opening it he read:

Thanks for lunch. You're right the pie there is the best especially apple

-Max

Shaking his head Booth paid the waitress and left promising himself that the next time he came across Max he was going to get his fifty dollars worth of pie back.


End file.
